The Beginning
by Det. Will Graham
Summary: This is the short story about the childhood from me, William Graham, and my younger sister, Allison Graham.


The Beginning…

I wanna tell you the story from and my little sister Allison. My name is William Graham, but everyone calls me Will. Today I work for the FBI as a Special Agent and Profiler. I help them to catch serial killer and other criminal.  
They ask me to help because I have a special way to think about the crimes and the offender.

Empathy.

I always know why the killer act and…how it happend. But the main thing I write this is, to tell you about my and Allisons childhood.

My story begins not as we are little babys, because I can't remember that time. We had a very special childhood, travel from one to another country was normal for us because our father worked as a FBI agent which traveld very often. He nerver worked long in one country. The reason, why I write of him in the past, is that he is dead. He was shot while he worked at a case.

But that's not what I want to write. Not yet.

It was never easy for our parents. I have the empathy thing from my father, we are the same way. Our parents fight the whole day even if Allison and I were there or not. And if it wasn't hard enough for her and myself, we had no friends. Never. We were always alone in the schools. I always protect her and was there for her to comfort her. At the time where I was 12 and Allison 10, our mother left us, but that was the best thing that could happen. Our father was happy again, smiled the whole day and his he had fun at his work again. We going to fish with our father like a real family, but Allison never was talented for this, she falls into the stream and I needed to rescue her. That was the day where she and I start to feel something for each other, what we don't have to feel. We always hide this.  
We both were really good at school and our father was proud to have children like us. Allison, our father and I lived in peace for over five years, at the day of my 18th birthday, everything changed. Our father worked at a really serious and dangerous case together with his best friend. Our mother was involed and so they both meet each other to talk. As he goes out for the case, to meet with our mother, I hadn't a good feeling. Later they wanted to drive to us, me and Allison because it was my birthday, but they never came to us.

The phne rangs at mignight and I take it. The police calls me and told me that our parents had a carcrash, but they don't thought that it was a accident because they found pieces from a bomb. I was shocked and couldn't cry, I needed to tell that Allison. She cryied the whole night, I needed to be strong for her, to comfort her. From this moment our relationships becomes deeper and…more intense.  
I left our home everyday for college. I learned in the Baltimore State college to can go to the Police Academy. She goes to Highschool and we eat everyday dinner together. Even if we both were alone now, we could live. We learned it from our father, just for the case of.

Even if Allison and I had feelings for each other, we never had done something, no kissing no touching, we were siblings, we couldn't do that. Our parents, well our father wouldn't had liked it. So we live like there was nothing.

Over the years our life became more and more complicated, rumors started over us. That we made incest, but we ignored it. We travel after 4 years to Wolf Trap, Virginia, but that wasn't her way of life, she wanted action and the big cities. I needed to let her go, even if it was very hard for me.

I let her go.

I don't had another choice. We, talk each other from time to time over phone, but that wasn't the same and I missed her very much, but I couldn't say it. She was so happy and I don't wanted to force her to come back.

We saw each other at the day where I made my completion from Police Academy. I was never be more happy then this day, never. But after oout little party she needed to go back and we didn't saw each other for a long time. I needed to work and hadn't time to call her. I felt so bad. After 10 years, she stand infront of my door. I was very surprised but I decided, not to let her go again. Since that day we meet as much as we can and our feelings grow stronger again.

I love her.

Not only like a sister, I lover her as a friend, as a lover. Even if the rest of the world would condemn us, we wouldn't leave each other again.


End file.
